PRA VOCÊ DAR O NOME
by Elfah
Summary: (Não é uma fanfic de par romântico!) Um desabafo e um consolo de alguém inesperado.


**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time pertence a Eddy & Adam e à ABC.**

**Pra você dar o nome**

"_Fiquei magoado, não por me teres mentido, mas por não poder voltar a acreditar-te. "_

_Nietzsche_

**_24 de dezembro._**

Já era de noite, quando a neve (de verdade) começava a cair. Naquele dia tinha sido anunciada uma tempestade de neve por toda a costa leste.

Hook esfregou as mãos com luvas, entrando no Granny's onde muitas pessoas comiam e bebiam, como se não fosse feriado. Os risos invadiram seus ouvidos, assim como o calor abraçou sua pele. Ele sorriu vislumbrando rostos conhecidos. Leroy... Whale... Dr. Hopper... A Viúva Luccas oferecia uma festa de Natal ali e os convidados, sem dúvida pareciam se divertir com alguma piada.

Ele sorriu. Definitivamente, era bom estar ali. Não ali no bar, especificamente. Ali, naquele mundo. Vivo. Ao lado de Em' e de todas as pessoas de Storybrook (embora com muitas não tivesse nenhuma amizade). Mas ele gostava de pessoas e ele estava gostando bastante desse tal de Natal.

- Ei você! - Ruby cumprimentou, acenando com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, e a outra debruçada no ombro de Whale.

- Oa! - Hook cumprimentou, com seu gancho.

A moça veio em sua direção, oferecendo a ele também uma bebida.

- Achei que você ia comemorar com a Emma e os Chammings... - Red falou.

- Vou sim, vim apenas dar um recado para a Belle. - ele falou. - Lembrar que estamos esperando por ela na casa da Regina.

Ruby contorceu o rosto e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- A Belle não passou por aqui, não. Ela tinha até confirmado comigo, e falou que também tinha sido convidada para a ceia na casa da Regina. Mas não apareceu até agora.

O pirata também estranhou. Ele lembrou de como ela agira desde aquele dia. Desde o dia que... Bem, ela agia de maneira calma e cordial, sem demonstrar muito se estava sofrendo com a situação toda. Também, ele mal tocara no assunto com ela. Apenas a avistara, vez ou outra, entrando e saindo da biblioteca, onde estava trabalhando, e um dia chegou a cumprimentá-la na fila do mercado.

- Como ela está, love?

- Hmmm... não sei. Belle e eu somos amigas, mas ela não parece querer falar sobre isso. Todas as vezes que eu perguntei ela sempre pediu para mudarmos de assunto. E eu nunca insisti.

Killian acenou com a cabeça.

- Bem, vou passar na casa dela e aviso que você também está procurando por ela.

- Ah, diga sim! Eu mesma iria, mas apesar de não estar de serviço, tô ajudando a servir todo mundo.

O pirata sorriu, olhando para Whale, que estava sentado no balcão comendo alguns petiscos.

- Ah, sim, estou vendo como você está servindo.

Ela bateu no ombro dele.

- Hey! - ele reclamou sorrindo.

Lá fora não havia quase ninguém. Entretanto, as casas passavam iluminadas por ele, dos dois lados da rua, enquanto o rapaz descia a pé em direção ao apartamento da Sra. Gold... ou Srta. French. Belle.

Ele pensou sobre aquela noite. Como ela tinha sido corajosa em enfrentar toda a dor e resgatado seu coração. O coração do pirata, que era o maior inimigo do seu marido. Apenas porque era a coisa certa. Belle, afinal, era uma heroína. E era exatamente isso que os heróis faziam. Eles se sacrificavam pelos outros, mesmo que o preço fosse a sua felicidade.

O pirata pensou em agradecer quando estivesse a sós com ela, já que não havia feito isso antes.

Mas ele nem precisou subir. Olhando pela janela do apartamento dela, estava tudo escuro. Ela não estava ali.

- Mas onde raios ela... - ele disse para si mesmo, enquanto olhava em volta. Olhou em direção a loja de penhores no final da rua. Apagada também. Foi então que percebeu uma luz vindo de uma casa salmão na rua de cima.

Lá estaria ela, com certeza.

* * *

><p>Aproximou-se. Ia bater à porta, mas ela estava aberta.<p>

- Belle?...

Ele entrou na casa. Imediatamente sentiu um cheiro forte. Um perfume masculino muito conhecido. Killian contraiu o maxilar, enquanto sua cabeça doía, em reação ao perfume. Não era possível! Ele tinha sido banido! Será que...

- Belle! - gritou mais alto, em tom de preocupação.

Foi caminhando em direção ao cheiro ambarado. E então chegou à sala.

Ali ele avistou, sentada no sofá, uma estranha figura. Um bicho encolhido, um resto do que se poderia chamar de mulher. Ela estava descalça e descabelada, com os pés no sofá, as mãos ao redor dos joelhos, abraçando um frasco de onde se supunha que vinha a essência que impregnava o ambiente.

Na sala, a árvore de natal, enorme e luxuosa, enfeitada de bolas prateadas e douradas brilhava com os pisca-piscas. Abaixo dela, muitos presentes. Metade deles abertos. Uma das caixas, estava lado dela, no sofá.

- Oh, love, Em' disse que só abrimos os presentes no dia seguinte...

Ela olhava para o nada.

- É... acho que sou meio ansiosa. E curiosa. - disse, sem se mover. Só então, quando as luzes da árvore piscaram outra vez, Killian percebeu que o rosto dela estava molhado.

Oh, Belle... A garota podia não falar sobre isso, mas sim, ela estava sofrendo. Ela estava sofrendo _mesmo_. Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, retirando delicadamente o frasco de vidro de suas mãos. Belle não ofereceu resistência.

- E esse perfume... pelo cheiro, eu suponho que não seja seu, não é?

- Não... era meu presente para _ele_. _Ele _gostava dessa loção. Sempre usava, sabe, depois de se barbear. - como se Hook soubesse (ei, ele gostava de sua própria barba!).

Killian sorriu com pesar. Com carinho, afastou as mechas do cabelo ruivo, que caiam sobre os olhos dela, colocando-os atrás da orelha. Os olhos azuis estavam tímidos, olhavam para baixo, tentando não mirar nos olhos verdes, preferindo nadar nas águas salgadas que desciam pelas bochechas. Mas ele não... com a mão e a delicadeza que podia oferecer, ele secou aquelas lágrimas.

- Eu... sinto muito. - ele disse, sem encontrar outras palavras. - Eu não... eu nem tive a chance de te agradecer. Aquele dia... bem, eu não sou um herói que valha muita coisa. Que dizer... Mas você se importou comigo, sabe? Aqui... Eu achei que... Se eu estou vivo, bem... graças a você. Eu...

Hook tentava dizer coisas, mas se sentia um idiota, sem conseguir encontrar a palavra certa, balbuciando palavras soltas que não formavam frases.

- Mesmo eu tendo feito tantas coisas ruins... - ele continuou. - Bem, eu não sou bom com palavras. - respirou fundo. - Mas eu posso te ouvir, love... posso sentir raiva com você do Croco...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não estou com raiva. - disse, com suavidade. - É só... eu só vim buscar o presente do Henry. _Ele... Gold _tinha comprado um relógio, já que Henry também coleciona, e, com certeza, ele gostaria de entregar ao neto se estivesse aqui. Mas aí eu vi essa colônia...

_Gold_. Porque dizer o nome, o nome de verdade, era difícil demais. Se havia algo que ela tinha aprendido com ele, era que nomes tinham poder. Eles traziam toda a energia de seu possuidor. Era como invocar a própria pessoa. E tudo que ela lembrava.

Ela olhou para o lado, incapaz de encarar o homem. Lutando contra as lágrimas. Belle, sempre se esforçando ao máximo para parecer forte.

As últimas semanas não tinha sido nada fáceis. Mas, pelo menos, elas tinham sido atribuladas e cheias. Havia muito a se fazer. Abrir seu antigo apartamento. Limpar, organizar. Voltar ao trabalho na biblioteca. Fazer as compras do mês. Cozinhar. Procurar pelo presente de Henry...

E, no meio disso, ouvir as preocupações dos habitantes de Storybrooke. Alguns, diretamente, perguntando como ela estava, se precisava de ajuda. Outros, através de cochichos, gente que queria saber, mas não queria perguntar, apenas ouvir as últimas fofocas.

A todos eles, ela dizia que estava bem, que estava levando a vida. Ocupada demais para pensar nisso. Dizia com palavras, e com atos, pois não tinha parado até então para descansar. Para os mais íntimos, como Ruby e Hopper, que ela sabia não serem tão fáceis de enganar, apenas pedia que não tocassem no assunto.

Mas agora era feriado. Todos estavam com suas famílias, com seus queridos. E ela, sozinha. Como uma taça fora da cristaleira. Bonita, porém, não pertencente ao conjunto de louças da casa. Sustentada em seu pé frágil, tentando parecer elegante.

- É que eu vi no noticiário. Hoje vai haver uma nevasca. E, eu penso: onde ele estará? O que estará fazendo nessa noite de natal? - a tarefa de manter o rosto impávido se tornava mais difícil a cada palavra – Será que ele está com frio? Será que está com fome, será que... está vivo?

E as lágrimas desceram grossas.

O restante do conjunto de taças ao qual ela pertencia já haviam quebrado há muito tempo. E ela mesma já tinha muitas lascas.

- Eu nem havia pensado nisso quando o ordenei deixar a cidade, nem ofereci a oportunidade de ele pegar as suas coisas. Um casaco, dinheiro, a bengala. Ele não tem nada. E eu também não.

O coração de Hook parecia se partir diante do pranto dela. Ele a abraçou.

- O _crocodilo_ é ardiloso, querida, ele dará um jeito. Sim, ele vai dar um jeito – o pirata repetiu.

Já ela não parecia ter tanta certeza, quando balançava a cabeça em concordância.

- Eu sei que foi a coisa certa. Mas porque tem que doer tanto? Por quê?

Ele não respondeu, apenas a abraçou com toda a força que podia, enquanto ela chorava, as palavras se transfigurando num soluço interminável, as lágrimas molhando a jaqueta dele. E, no meio disso, o cheiro forte de loção masculina nos cabelos, na pele, nas roupas dela, o cheiro que o deixava nauseado.

Oh, ele bem sabia, amor é sacrifício.

- Shhh... Vai ficar tudo bem, love – ele dizia, pois era o que todo mundo dizia nessas horas, quando não achava o que dizer, quando na verdade não ia ficar nunca.

Aquela ferida talvez jamais se curasse. Talvez ela apenas parasse de doer por um tempo, encoberta por outras muitas camadas. Camadas de indiferença, ódio, rancor, camadas de outras feridas. Mas, bem, ele sabia, ela voltaria a doer. Voltaria a doer num dia desses, numa quarta-feira de chuva, quando ela se pegasse sozinha, pensando no que poderia ter sido e nunca foi. E no que ela achava que era, mas que mudou.

Ele sabia, pois assim era.

Ela fechou os olhos. O choro passando. Como ondas num mar revolto, batendo nas pedras até se acalmarem. Ele a deitou no sofá, acariciando o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas, mesmo que ela não o olhasse nos olhos. Um carinho casto e desinteressado nos cabelos ruivos.

Assim ficaram muito tempo. Ele sabia que logo Emma e os outros perguntariam por ele e por Belle. E, ah sim, talvez isso lhe custasse uma briga rápida com a Sheriff Swan. Bem, não importava. Agora era a ruiva quem era mais importante. Os outros iriam ter que esperar.

E, sem presa, sentado no chão da sala, ele a afagou com cuidado e carinho. Ela não disse nada, deixando-se sentir a dor, a tristeza, quebrando a máscara que havia usado durante as últimas semanas, para depois se acalmar. Tudo bem sentir isso um pouco hoje. Isso era ser humano.

E assim ficou até cochilar.

* * *

><p>Depois de um tempo, ela acordou.<p>

- A gente... tinha marcado uma ceia. - ela disse de sobressalto. - Oh, Hook, desculpe, eu estou te atrasando.

Ele balançou a cabeça, se levantando do chão.

- Eu só saio daqui com você. Pode não parecer, lady Belle, mas a senhora é muito querida. Muita gente está querendo te ver hoje. Eu acho que você ganhará muitos presentes.

- Ah, não... Eu acho que não vou. Eu não tenho condições de ver ninguém. A minha roupa está toda amassada. E eu devo estar um panda, com a maquiagem derretendo.

Bem, ele tinha que concordar. O delineador preto fazia um caminho medonho de lágrimas no rosto dela, enquanto o batom estava completamente borrado. E, apesar de tudo isso, ele se surpreendia em como ela podia ser tão bela.

- Não, não, love... Ora, você não está na sua casa? Bem, já foi sua. E ainda é, eu acho. Por que não toma um banho e troca de roupa?

- Ah, não... Eu não... Eu não vim aqui desde aquele dia. Não quero subir essas escadas e ver, bem, ver a casa como ela tinha sido deixada.

- Bom, eu lembro de ter passado por um banheiro nesse andar quando cheguei aqui. E eu posso, eu posso pegar o que você quiser lá em cima.

Ela suspirou.

- Está bem, acho que não vai adiantar eu dizer "não" para o Capitão Gancho, não é? - ela falou tentando forçar um sorriso. - meu quarto fica logo na primeira porta à direta da escada. Se não for incomodo, pegue um vestido para mim.

- Qual?

- Qualquer um que você escolher está bom. Eles ficam no armário em frente à cama.

- Ok. - ele disse, já subindo.

* * *

><p>Não parecia que a casa tinha sido deixada. O quarto ainda dava sinais de habitação. Um celular estava recarregando em cima da cômoda. E, na cama de casal, as dobras do lençol demonstravam que alguém havia sentado ali. No cabideiro, os sobretudos pretos faziam par com casacos femininos. Na penteadeira, um colar e um prendedor de gravata conversavam. No porta-retratos, ao lado do abajur ligado, um casal sorria abraçado. Um casal distante, protegido pela muralha de vidro e pela moldura elegante. Protegido de toda a dor da vida real.<p>

Mas a poeira sobre os móveis entregava o estado de abandono. Mesmo esses objetos tinham que encarar a realidade: ninguém voltaria para casa ao final do dia. O celular nunca mais seria usado. O casaco estaria condenado a permanecer no cabideiro, assim como o prendedor de gravatas.

Ele abriu o armário, de onde saiu o cheiro suave de rosas. Ali havia muitos vestidos. Eram dela. Será que ela iria buscá-los um dia? Pegou um vestido verde, sem escolher muito, e um dos casacos esquecidos no cabideiro.

E fechou a porta, deixando para trás o casal sorridente que só existia ali, dentro de um porta-retratos. Fantasmas dentro de um palácio inabitado.

* * *

><p>Ela não demorou muito. Tomou uma ducha e saiu do banheiro com o vestido e sem maquiagem. Apenas um batom cor-de-rosa e sem marcas de choro. Ainda sim bonita.<p>

Foi até a árvore e pegou um dos presentes.

- Para Henry. - justificou.

Saindo da casa, e descendo a rua, ele retomou o assunto.

- Posso perguntar o porquê? Você poderia ter tudo. O Crocodilo sem a adaga. Seu casamento. Amor. O mundo.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Olhou para baixo, mas então falou, num meio sorriso:

- Não... Não eu. Certamente, uma garota teria tudo isso. Uma garota ingênua e leniente, que eu tentei ser por tanto tempo, de olhos fechados para qualquer defeito, negando todos os sinais. Mas não _eu_.

- Você prefere a verdade? Por mais ruim que seja?

- Hook, eu jamais seria feliz numa vida de mentiras. Numa vida que eu não escolhi por mim mesma. Na Floresta Encantada eu _escolhi_ servir ao Dark One. Ninguém me obrigou. E ainda sim, eu sabia que seria para sempre, e estava pronta para arcar com as consequências. Mas aqui... eu não teria escolha. Elas seriam feitas por outro alguém. Seria uma vida feliz, construída em cima de uma morte injusta, a sua. Não seria amor, somente ilusão. Você conseguiria viver uma vida assim? Feliz, porém falsa? A ponto de se quebrar a qualquer momento?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, em compreensão, enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção à casa de Regina e a neve começava a cair.

Belle sabia. A vida de mentiras não se quebraria. Porque ela já tinha se quebrado naquela fatídica noite em que ele cruzou a fronteira, indo embora da cidade, da sua vida e de seu coração. Não... Em seu coração, ela pensou, ele moraria para sempre. Como homem e, até mesmo agora, como monstro. Ainda que doesse. Ainda que, pouco a pouco, ele quebrasse o homem idealizado que ela tinha construído. Ainda que parecesse não haver espaço suficiente. Ainda que a todo momento, um pedaço dela sangrasse e ela desejasse que o órgão fosse arrancado do peito e aquilo parasse (engraçado pensar em como, um dia, ele tinha dito que seria a única pessoa que lhe arrancaria o coração).

Mas, mesmo assim, ela preferia sentir _tudo_.

Porque era real.

**- FIM -**

**N/A: Olá, leitores! Essa é a minha primeira fic de OUAT e a minha primeira fic em muitos anos (eu parei de escrever em 2011), por isso, talvez eu esteja um pouco enferrujada. Peço desculpas se houver algum erro de português ou se os personagens ficaram um pouco OoC, porque ainda não estou habituada com Once Upon a Time.  
><strong>

**Se vocês gostaram ou se vocês não gostaram, não deixem de mandar reviews, elas ajudam a melhorar e motivam a escrever mais e mais. **Fora isso, eu queria desejar um feliz Natal a todos (fic publicada em 21/12/2014) e um ótimo ano novo. E que cheguem logo os próximos episódios! **:)  
><strong>


End file.
